


禁果

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	禁果

说好的课后补习……最后都会变成这样  
桌上是这次考试的试卷，只不过已经被抓得皱巴巴的了，大颗的汗珠顺着漂亮的下颚角滴落下来，将试卷上的字濡湿成一个个斑驳的黑点  
“哈…啊…够了…”  
堂本刚推着堂本光一的肩膀，双腿却仍然紧紧地缠着少年不断挺动的劲瘦腰肢，光滑的大腿内侧布满了星星点点的咬痕，而作俑者丝毫没有把堂本刚的话听进去，扣着刚的后脑捉住还想开口的唇吻了上去，吮吸沾满津液格外润泽的唇瓣，柔软又带着独特的甜美味道，他就是沉醉在这样的甜美里。光一想要探进刚的口中时，刚偏开头，嫣红的脸上满是未褪去的情潮，强撑起几分理智求饶道：“呜…够了…”  
他们不是第一次就这样直接在刚的家里做爱，但是从来没有做得这么久，体内的东西还是又粗又热，回回磨在前列腺上引起后穴一阵收缩，可光一就是不射。刚越过光一的肩膀看向墙上的钟，已经五点半了  
“不够。”光一固执地拒绝道，扳着刚的脸想要再吻，却发现刚的脸上少见的愠怒神色  
“他马上就回来了……”刚瞪着光一，尽管那双眼睛盈满水光毫无威慑力  
“回就回。”  
光一撂下一句话，埋头扣住刚的腰继续捣进湿热的后穴，让刚仅剩的一点拒绝的力气也都消散殆尽，软软地倒在他的怀里，原本缠紧他腰的双腿也没力气了，搭在身后的椅子上随着抽插的动作一晃一晃的。光一抬起刚的腿架在臂弯，贴在刚耳边调笑，“老师这么快就没力气了？”  
刚正要反驳时，突然听到房间外响起了开门声，随后另一个男人的声音从玄关传来：“刚，我回来了。”  
刚如梦初醒地推开光一，从桌上下来慌慌忙忙地整理身上的衣服，将衬衫的最后一颗扣子扣上的瞬间，房间门被推开了，和他同居多年的男友裕也站在门口抱怨道：“还没有做饭吗？我好饿。”  
“抱歉，我给光一君辅导功课忘记时间了……”  
“这样啊，光一君的父母又不在家吗？”裕也是认识光一的，是刚班上的问题学生，因为缺少管教总是惹事，所以光一的父母就拜托刚多费心管教他。不过裕也每次回来，都看到光一坐在书桌前认真学习，并不像个坏孩子啊  
光一坐在椅子上回头朝裕也笑了笑，“嗯，不好意思又来打扰了。”  
“那我去做饭了，光一君今晚会在我们家吃饭吧？”刚摸着光一的头发，目光却看向裕也询问他的意见  
裕也无所谓地耸耸肩，毕竟家庭幸福的他觉得光一这样缺少父母关爱的孩子实在是可怜，偶尔施舍一点同情心也没什么不好。只不过在他转身打算去客厅看棒球比赛时，他认为的可怜孩子在他恋人的屁股上狠狠揉了一把

厨房里，刚将切好的萝卜和土豆放进锅，时间比较紧，只能做简单的咖喱了，他撕开咖喱粉的包装袋正要往里倒，被身后扑上来的人吓得差点倒在外面  
“好香……”光一从后面抱住刚，手急不可耐地探进刚的围裙里脱掉了裤子，“我来帮老师做饭了。”  
刚被光一灼热的手刺激得一抖，而抵在臀部的另一个更滚烫的东西提醒着他这只小饿狼还没有吃饱。他颤抖着手将咖喱粉倒进锅里后，不得不撑住一旁的料理台支撑酸软的身体  
“不放牛奶吗？”光一含着刚的耳垂笑问  
“什么…牛奶？”  
“我的牛奶…和老师的牛奶啊。”  
反应过来光一在说什么的刚羞赧地掐了一把光一揽在他腰间的手臂，“你越来越大胆了……裕也还在外面呢……”尽管刚很明白，厨房的木门很厚重，现在还在播裕也最喜欢的棒球比赛，根本没有心思管他们  
“可是老师明明也很喜欢这样不是吗？还这么湿呢……”光一撸动着刚逐渐硬起来的性器，另一只手分开圆润的两瓣肉团摸到因为不久前的欢爱仍湿软的穴口，腰一挺将自己送了进去，粗大的前端直接顶开柔软的肠道抵到了最深处  
“嗯……”刚发出一声愉悦至极的鼻息，向后仰靠在光一的肩上，光一会意地托紧他，猛烈抽插起来  
他们几乎重叠在一起的喘息声被煮咖喱的声音和厨房外的电视声很好的掩盖，刚的下身不着一褛，围裙和衣服都被掀到了胸部以上，暴露在空气中被揉捏得红肿的乳头颤颤地挺立着，倏而被身后的人捏在指尖，光一使坏地用力一扯，引来刚吃痛的一声惊呼  
“刚？你怎么了？”听到声音的裕也在厨房外问道，刚被吓得精关一松，直接在光一手里射了，浓稠的白色浊液如数射在了黑色的料理台边  
“没…没事，只是烫到了而已。”刚强撑着找回自己的意识回答，瞬间袭来的高潮让他瘫在光一的怀里大口喘息着，后穴猛地一阵收缩差点把光一的精液也给吸出来，然而裕也继续问道：“饭还没做好吗？”  
“马上…马上就好了……”旁边煮着咖喱的锅已经开始咕嘟嘟地冒出热气，再不出去就糟糕了…刚偏过头想要催促光一，却被光一察觉到了意图，扳过他的脸将要出口的话用吻堵了回去  
“唔…唔…”刚快要急哭了，却敌不过光一的力气只能嘤嘤呜呜地闷声抗议，不知过了多久光一才放开刚，掐着他的腰射在了里面，大股灼热的精液浇在内壁上，刚颤抖不已地第二次高潮了  
光一从刚的体内退出来，一些精液便随着被操开的穴口流到了地上，他并没有清理掉，而是为刚穿好裤子，擦干净刚眼角溢出的生理性泪水，“乖，含着出去。”  
刚的大脑一片空白，许久后才微微点了点头

“久等了。”  
光一端着煮好的一锅咖喱走出厨房，刚慢吞吞地跟在后面，脸上还带着浅浅的潮红，他能感觉到内裤已经被溢出的精液濡湿，生怕走路的动作太大精液会从宽大的家居裤里流出来  
“刚，你的脸怎么这么红？”裕也给刚盛了一碗饭，浇上热腾腾的咖喱，在刚坐下来后摸了摸他的脸，“唔，好像也没发烧。”  
刚察觉到对面光一几乎要把他射穿的视线，只好转过脸避开裕也的手，“大概是厨房里太热了吧。”  
裕也皱起眉，“那下次我做吧，就做个咖喱还要这么久。”  
回想起刚才厨房里发生的事，刚的脸更红了，他赶紧埋头吃饭，从来没觉得吃饭的时间这么漫长过，裤子快湿透了，湿哒哒的黏在身上让他坐立难安，而且他能感觉到光一一直在看他，他却不敢抬头对视  
长久而可怕的沉默之后，裕也率先放下吃干净的碗，站起来说道：“我吃饱了，公司的事情还没处理完，我要回去处理一下。”  
“诶？”等刚反应过来，裕也已经拿上外套走到了玄关，“今晚也不回来了吗？”  
裕也穿鞋的动作顿了顿，头也不回地说：“不回了。”  
刚愣愣地看着裕也离开的背影，久久都没有动作。见状光一坐到刚旁边，舀起一勺饭送到他嘴边，“怎么了？快点吃不然要冷了。”  
“他是不是发现了？”  
光一放下勺子，冷冷地反问：“发现了不好吗？这样我们就可以在一起了。”  
刚还是怔怔的，任由光一的唇贴上他的脖子，细细地啃颈侧的皮肤。刚料想过会有这一天，可这一天来临时，他却格外的怅然起来  
毕竟那是他爱了很多年的人  
然而是他先背叛了裕也，现在他和另一个男人在他们每晚相拥而眠的床上交缠做爱。光一异常的兴奋，脱掉刚身上被精液浸透的裤子，扶着很快就硬起来的性器插了进去  
“老师，你不开心吗？我们可以在一起了。”  
光一愉悦地喘息着，这是他们第一次在刚的床上做爱，他简直爱极了刚陷在柔软的床里被自己顶弄得浑身轻颤的样子，这个人终于可以全身心的属于他，光一捧着刚的脸，一边用力地抽插一边吻住了刚的唇瓣，他们连舌头都死死地交缠在一起  
一个漫长的吻结束，分开后刚艳丽的唇沾满了淫靡的水光，他定定地看着光一，光一觉得自己的魂都要被吸进这双眼睛里  
“这是最后一次了，光一。”  
光一的动作有一瞬间的停顿，很快就恢复了抽插的频率，一下一下地顶进肠道深处，刚仰起脖子承受着越来越猛烈的快感，像一只濒死的天鹅。他抚摸着埋在他胸前的光一的头发，艰难地说道：“你听我说…你还是个孩子，没必要为了我这样的人……”  
无论如何，他只是一个贪得无厌的人罢了  
光一歇斯底里地打断了刚的话，“你不想和我在一起，为什么要和我做爱！？”  
“你不明白……”刚喃喃道  
“那你要和谁在一起？别人能把你操得这么爽吗？”光一粗暴地将刚翻过来，从后面重新进入已经泥泞不堪的后穴。他知道刚最喜欢后入的姿势，插得更深也更能让刚连连高潮  
“啊…哈啊…慢点……”刚伏在床上艰难地想要躲避光一凶猛的进攻，却被一把扯住了头发压在被褥里。光一将手机摔到他的枕边，冰冷的声音仿佛来自宇宙中的另一个国度，“打电话告诉他，你要和他分手。”  
“不……”  
“说！！！”光一用尽了全身的力气吼道，刚吓得一缩，眼泪无法抑制地涌了出来，埋进枕头里不断地摇头  
“行，那我来。”光一无视刚低声的抽噎，拿起手机拨了裕也的号码  
长久的忙音在安静得只剩呼吸声的房间里回响，一下一下地击打着刚脆弱不已的神经，这声音是对他的审判，也是他的末途  
终于，电话接通了  
“…刚？”听到电话那一头裕也的声音，刚的身体更加止不住地颤栗，咬紧下唇一言不发  
“是刚吗？你怎么了？”  
“怎么不出声了？刚才不是叫得很大声吗？”光一猛地发力顶进深处，同时掐住了刚已经释放过一次的阴茎  
“唔…啊！！”快感和疼痛杂糅在一起，刚痛苦又压抑地呻吟起来，而裕也在听到光一的声音后就沉默了，却并没有挂断。光一从心底里涌起胜利者的喜悦感，他俯下身舔吻刚耳后那片敏感柔软的皮肤，“不说我替你说，好吗？”  
刚嗫嚅着唇，最终还是没有勇气喊裕也的名字，“我们…我们分手吧……”  
剩下的话语淹没在突然拔高的呻吟和无尽的忙音中，也永远没有机会说出口了  
“好开心…刚终于属于我了…”  
光一圈住刚的腰，像得到糖果的孩子一般欢呼，他在刚的背上，腰上印下一个个吻，一遍遍地诉说着甜蜜的爱语，而他的刚只是闭紧了眼承受下这一切，酸软无力的身体再次被光一的精液填满后，微不可闻地叹了口气

他让光一吃下了禁果，他们终将堕入地狱的深渊


End file.
